historywikiaorg-20200223-history
1802
Events edit] January–March *March 16 – Army Corps of Engineers re-established. *March 16 – United States Military Academy of West Point is established. *March 25–March 27 – Napoleonic Wars: The Treaty of Amiens between France and the United Kingdom ends the War of the Second Coalition. *March 28 – H. W. Olbers discovers the asteroid Pallas. edit] April–June *April 6 – Revenue Commission disbanded. *April 10 – Great Trigonometric Survey of India begins with the measurement of a baseline near Madras. *April 26 – A general amnesty signed by Napoleon Bonaparte allows all but about 1,000 of the most notorious émigrés of the French Revolution to return to France, as part of a reconciliary gesture to make peace with the various factions of the Ancien Regime that ultimately consolidates his own rule. *May 19 – Napoleon Bonaparte establishes the French légion d'honneur (Legion of Honour). *May 20 – By the Law of 20 May 1802, Napoleon Bonaparte reinstates slavery in the French colonies, revoking its abolition in the French Revolution. *June 1 – Patent and Trademark Office within Department of State *June 2 – Indigenous Australian Pemulwuy, a leader of the resistance to European settlement of Australia, is shot dead by Henry Hacking. *June 8 – Haitian revolutionary Toussaint L'Ouverture is seized by French troops and sent to Fort de Joux for prison. edit] July–September *July – Eleuthère Irénée du Pont founds E.I. du Pont de Nemours and Company, the modern DuPont Company. *July 4 – At West Point, New York the United States Military Academy opens. *July 5–August 28 – A general election in the United Kingdom brings victory for the Tories, led by Henry Addington. *August 2 – In a plebiscite, Napoleon Bonaparte is confirmed as the First Consul. *September 3 – William Wordsworth publishes the poem Westminster Bridge. *September 11 – The Italian region of Piedmont becomes a part of the French First Republic. edit] October–December *October 2 – War ends between Sweden and Tripoli. The United States also negotiates peace, but war continues over the size of compensation. *October – The French army enters Switzerland. edit] Date unknown *Treviranus uses the term biology for the first time. *Thomas Wedgwood publishes an account of his experiments in photography, along with Humphry Davy. Since they had no means of fixing the image, their photographs quickly faded. *William Symington builds the first successful steamship, the Charlotte Dundas. *Ludwig van Beethoven performs his Moonlight Sonata for the first time. *The English Parliament forbids pauper apprentices. *The Nguyen Dynasty starts to rule in Vietnam. edit] Births edit] January–June *January 3 – Charles Pelham Villiers, British politician (d. 1898) *February 11 – Lydia Maria Child, American abolitionist author (d. 1880) *February 19 – Wilhelm Matthias Naeff, Swiss Federal Councillor (d. 1881) *February 26 – Victor Hugo, French author (d. 1885) *March 7 – Edwin Henry Landseer, British painter (d. 1873) *April 4 – Dorothea Dix, American activist (d. 1887) *May 2 – Heinrich Gustav Magnus, German chemist and physicist (d. 1870) *June 23 – Pavel Nakhimov, Russian admiral (d. 1855) edit] July–December *July 24 – Alexandre Dumas, père, French author (d. 1870) *July 26 – Mariano Arista, President of Mexico (d. 1855) *August 4 – Joseph Bonnell, Hero of the Texas Revolution (d. 1840) *August 5 – Niels Henrik Abel, Norwegian mathematician (d. 1829) *September 19 – Lajos Kossuth, Hungarian politician (d. 1894) *October 31 – Benoît Fourneyron, French engineer (d. 1867) *November 9 – Elijah P. Lovejoy, American abolitionist (d. 1837) *November 19 – Solomon Foot, American politician (d. 1866) *December 15 – Janos Bolyai, Hungarian mathematician (d. 1860) *December 23 – Sara Coleridge, British scholar (d. 1852) edit] Deaths edit] January–June *February 2 – Welbore Ellis, 1st Baron Mendip, British statesman (b. 1713) *February 3 – Pedro Rodríguez, Conde de Campomanes, Spanish statesman and writer (b. 1723) *February 26 – Esek Hopkins, American Revolutionary War admiral (b. 1718) *April 18 – Erasmus Darwin, English physician and botanist (b. 1731) *May 22 – Martha Washington, first First Lady of the United States (b. 1731) edit] July–December *July 22 – Marie François Xavier Bichat, French anatomist and physiologist (b. 1771) *August 10 – Franz Aepinus, German philosopher (b. 1724) *September 26 – Jurij Vega, Slovenian mathematician, physicist, and soldier (b. 1754) *November 9 – Thomas Girtin, English artist (b. 1775) *November 15 – George Romney, English artist (b. 1734) *November 16 – André Michaux, French botanist (b. 1746) *December 5 – Lemuel Francis Abbott, English portrait painter (b. 1716 pl:1802 Category:Years